Bicycle riders can find conventional bicycle seats uncomfortable because the seat exerts an uncomfortable amount of pressure to the user's groin area. It would be desirable, therefore, to have a bicycle seat that minimized undesirable pressure on the groin area of the user. In addition because a number of riders may use the bicycle seat, it would be further desirable to have a multi-section bicycle seat that included a width adjustment mechanism that allowed the width of the multi-section bicycle seat to be adjusted without creating top surface gaps between the seat sections.